Diana
Diana is one of the orphans at Rose Garden Orphanage and a member of the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club. Ranked Duchess, she has the highest social placement in the Aristocracy, and is also the highest ranking member of the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club, under the Princess of the Red Rose. She is very devious and cruel, even toward the other members of the Aristocracy. She often adopts a nonchalant attitude and is uncaring of the thoughts of others. She is the object of affection for Meg. Biography Diana is the self-proclaimed leader of the Aristocrat Club under the Princess of the Red Rose. Diana learned about the legend of Stray Dog from Wendy. On the airship, Diana is seen in various areas, mainly in the Sector 10 Crew Cabin sitting at the table. She is also seen in the Aristocrat Club meeting area where she attends the meetings and watches the punishments take place. Her chapter is "The Mermaid Princess", which is also shared with Clara. It is implied that in August 1930, Diana was blamed for taking Hoffman's koi from his aquarium. In response, Diana took a dirty rag and rubbed the dirt off on Jennifer. Diana was murdered by Gregory M. Wilson during the orphanage massacre. Personality As Jennifer stated, Diana is the prettiest and most mature of the Aristocrats. In spite of this, she is also a troublemaker. Diana is very devious, which is shown by the way she tricks others. She despises both Eleanor and Meg, though she pretends to like them when she is in their presence. She once pulled a prank on Eleanor by stealing her red bird. Afterwards, she and Meg made a bet to see if she would cry or get furious, which ended up with both of them losing since Eleanor didn't get angry or cry. Her cruelty can be shown again when she undertook another prank during September. After Meg gave her a love letter, she ripped it in half and stuffed it into a stuffed goat doll. When Meg learned of what had become of her letter, Meg only cried in Diana's arms, thinking that Jennifer had done it. Diana appears to have a strong dislike for Jennifer and looks for any opportunity to bully her. Diana is selfish and sadistic in personality, often looking forward to punishing people or hurting them mentally as seen when Jennifer gave the Aristocrats the gift of a butterfly and she shouted that it was worth nothing. Diana even goes as far as to stand up on a chair for the sake of being able to look down upon Jennifer and make her feel inferior. Diana despises adults, and it is shown in how she reacts when Hoffman treats her suggestively. Ironically, Diana actually dreams of becoming an adult, however, there were times when she was afraid of growing up too fast. Jennifer spoke poorly of her, saying that Diana was trapped by her own ideals. It is said that Diana liked to spend large amounts of time sitting in one of the cells in the basement, thinking about growing up. Diana apparently wanted to be beautiful and pure but was self-conscious in believing that every day she separated from her ideal self. Etymology The name "Diana" probably derived from an old Indo-European root meaning "heavenly, divine", related to dyeus (Zeus). Diana was a Roman goddess of the moon, hunting, forests, and childbirth, often identified with the Greek goddess Artemis. This reflects Diana's vain, proud attitude and the fact she thinks she is more important than everyone else. In addition, Diana/Artemis was the goddess of virgins and maidens, and legends of her chastity are prominent in Roman/Greek myth. She preferred hunting and venturing into the woods to marrying and settling down to have children as many of the other goddesses did. She desired to remain a 'pure' maiden (versus an adult woman) for all her life, which could reflect Diana's wish to remain 'pure'. Quotes *''"Just look at you! You're filthy!"'' *''"There, there, there..."'' *''"Splendid work, Jennifer. You are no longer a wretched peon. Amanda, on the other hand... has been demoted."'' *''"That's why I don't like her. She follows me everywhere... it's pathetic."'' *''"I already got it... and ripped it in half... Well, what should I do with the rest of the letter?"'' *''"Perfect timing, Jennifer. I have a job for you."'' *''"What are you looking at? Do you have something to say? Get lost before I smack you."'' *''"She's such a pain... I can't stand the sight of her."'' *''"Eavesdropping, eh, Jennifer? What a bad girl."'' *''"You should be looking for your own precious thing."'' *''"Yuck! How disgusting... Oh, now I see... It was you! It was your fault that I got into trouble! Give it here... Oh my, I see a stain... I've got to clean it up, or Mr. Hoffman will be angry with me..."'' *''"I doubt you'll be much help, but run along and join the search for Joshua the bear. Hurry up and go!"'' *''"Come here, Jennifer... Let's have a little talk."'' *''"Now, you can have your very own red crayon..."'' *''"Greetings, Princess. Please forgive all that I've done."'' *''"We are yours to command, Princess."﻿﻿ Trivia *Diana has a white bandage wrapped around her right thigh, which is usually hidden under her skirt. The reason why her leg is wrapped is never explained in the game. Rape victims often sustain trauma to the pelvic region however, including the thighs, so this may be further evidence of an unwilling sexual encounter with Hoffman. *The Greek myth of Diana states that while the goddess Diana was bathing naked in the forest with her escort nymphs, she is discovered by a hunter named Actaeon. Furious and humiliated, she transforms him into a deer before he escapes into the forest, where he is killed by his fellow hunters. This reflects Diana's relationship with Hoffman, who seemingly violates her on a regular basis, leaving her feeling embarrassed and vengeful. As such, she sends the other girls to spy on Hoffman, supposedly looking for opportunities to get back at him. Hoffman's boss form can then be taken as a manifestation of one of Diana's revenge fantasies. *''Rule of Rose shares similarities with Lord of the Flies (although the creators have stated that they did not base their story off of this). Diana's personality resembles Jack's somewhat in cruelty. Gallery DianaFace.jpg|Portrait. Rule-of-rose-ps2-7.jpg|Diana smiling. 755306-930042 20060919 088.jpg|Diana curtsying in the club room. DianaSmile.jpg|Diana smiling. Diana tending to Meg's wound.jpg|Diana tending to Meg's wound. 755318-930042 20060919 100.jpg|Diana receiving a rose from Meg. 755286-930042 20060919 068.jpg|Diana holding Meg's hand. Dianastare.png|Diana looking down. JenniferAndDiana.jpg|Diana and Jennifer. Amandadiana.png|Diana and Amanda. DianaSpy.png|Diana spying on Jennifer and Amanda. Diana.png|Diana smiling at Jennifer. Diana2.png|Diana tilting her head. 755248-930042 20060919 030.jpg|Diana being "caressed" by Hoffman. HoffmanDiana.png|Hoffman stroking Diana. 930042_20060919_screen031.jpg|Diana, Jennifer and Hoffman. DianaGlaring.jpg|Diana glaring at Jennifer. 755240-930042 20060919 022.jpg|Diana and Eleanor. DianaBroom.png|Diana with a broom. 755243-930042 20060919 025.jpg|Diana, Eleanor and Meg. Diana1.png|Diana in game. 2080073-ruleofrose_gp_03_ps2_091506.jpg|Diana wearing a paper bag on her head. 755325-930042 20060919 107.jpg|Diana, Eleanor and Meg drawing together. 755290-930042 20060919 072.jpg|Diana, Eleanor and Meg sealing a coffin. 755238-930042 20060919 020.jpg|Diana and Meg in doubts. 755237-930042 20060919 019.jpg|Diana and Meg watch behind the door. 930042_20060919_screen008.jpg|Diana bullying Jennifer. 930042 20060919 screen028.jpg|Diana during the Onion Bag punishment. Rule-of-rose-ps2-9.jpg|Aristocrat members surround Jennifer. Sally.png|Diana, Eleanor and Sally. DianaSweep.png|Diana sweeping. JenniferAristocrats.png|Jennifer standing up to the Aristocrats. Whatevah.png|Diana doesn't care about sad people. DianaCourtyard.png|Diana in the courtyard. Rorwall01a.png|Wallpaper. Rorwall02a.jpg|Wallpaper. Characters.jpg|Wallpaper. AristocratAd.png|Wallpaper. OldPhoto.png|Diana in the Old Photo. Cast.png|Diana in the Old Photo (labeled). Category:Characters Category:Aristocrat Club Members Category:Children Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers